


Pinche Rinche

by Mhoram



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos while torturing Freddie realizes he's attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinche Rinche

 

 

Carlos watched as Freddie squirmed in his chair, he almost touched himself at the thought of the ranger being completely powerless and at his mercy. It felt good to be in control of something. 

"You know, _Rinche_. I never knew how fun it would be torturing you until I did myself." 

Freddie spat onto the ground, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He said nothing but he watched as Carlos spoke, he was waiting for his opportunity to escape. He twisted left to right trying to get a better angle from where he could see the exit. 

Carlos's fangs extended, his eyes were yellow like a serpents. Freddie swallowed back the bile creeping up the back of his throat. It did him no good to be sick now. 

He flinched as Carlos' fangs entered his neck, they sunk deep. 

Freddie cringed in pain as the fangs entered his neck. His mind was reeling hundred different ways. He struggled against his bonds as Carlos continued to feed off him.

"You like this don't you _Rinche_?"

Freddie shuddered at the uncomfortable yet familar sensation in his groin. He bit down his lip and said nothing.

"I can feel your blood flowing" He reached down and placed a palm flat across his crotch.

Carols gave him a nasty grin revealing razor sharp fangs.

Freddie cried out in pain as Carlos cut across the palm of his hand.

Carlos lifted the knife and ran a tongue across it. Freddie sat in his chair, confused and slightly aroused.

"How are you holding up pinche rinche?"

"Never better" he replied staring up at Carlos.

It was just then that he noticed Carlos was directly staring at him.

Before Carlos could react Carlos ran his tongue along the side of his neck. Chills ran up and down his back.

He watched as Carlos crossed over to the tab the to fetch another instrument.

An sudden idea came to him as he watched Carlos over in the corner.

"You want me so bad come and get me."

Carlos looked over at him, tied to a chair.His eyes traveled down towards Freddie's crotch. He made his way over towards Freddie, his eye's resembling a snake.

He pressed right up against Freddie, his   groin right up against Freddie's. He rubbed against him, listing as Freddie let out moan of pleasure.

He was super hard, his crotch already pressed up against Freddie's. He could already feel the pressure, he was ready for release but not quite.

His hands tugged at the sides of Freddie's pants until they were down along his ankles.

Carlos ran his hand over his crotch, Freddie groaned at his touch. His arousal was visible now.

Freddie pulled against his restrains while Carlos was distracted.He could already feel his hands free. He was suddenly ccaught off guard as Carlos pulled his underwear down to his ankles.

Freddie couldn't help but be a little embrassed. He had never been this exposed to a stranger before.

Carlos walked up to him slowly, Freddie reached for the knife he had hidden in his boot and careful extracted it.

Carlos sat directly ontop of him, nearly causing Freddie to drop the knife he was holding

Freddie gasped as Carlos moved back and forth in a steady rhythm, he felt himself getting closer Carlos continued. 

He kept his knife grip firm as soon as he freed his hands, he went to work on his legs.

As he climaxed, he rushed forward and landed on Carlos. They wrestled for a time before he stabbed Carlos straight in the neck. He took off running and never looked back. 


End file.
